


Little Kitten

by Potatochutney



Series: Daddy Bat, Mommy Cat [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, But are we surprised?, Dick grayson is stupid, F/M, Jason Whumph, Jason gets worried over a lost kitten, Jason loves cats, M/M, Mommy cat, Polyamorous Character, So does selina, no. the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Selina adopts the male robins and they all serve as some form of catlad, Bruce adopted all the batgirls<br/>Jason really doesn't want to be responsible for anything, because a small little ginger and black kitten is too much responsibility. But if Selina says he has to look after it, he has to look after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kitten

“I don't like him.”

“Kitten, don't be like that.”

“No mom I don't like him.”

“You said that last time.”

“Last time was different.”

“No it wasn't kitten.”

“Yes it was mom.”

 

Jason stared at the kitten in Selina's lap, it's fur all grimy from the streets, orange and black and so small, it would need to be bottle fed and raised properly, it had only three legs on top of that. His brothers all had their own kittens, and Selina had plenty of her own cats. He definitely wouldn't take on this kitten. No way, no how. Selina could give the kitten to Damian.

“Jason.”

“Mom. No.”

“Jason Peter Kyle you are going to look after this kitten and that's the end of this discussion!”

 

With that he was left with the tiny kitten mewling at him. He growled in annoyance, picking up the tiny thing. How did Selina even find a male tortoiseshell cat? He thought they didn't even exist. Either way, it clawed its way up his arm with its three sharp clawed paws, taking comfort against his neck.

“I guess I'll call you Sacha. She probably stole you from Russian mafia anyway, so the name fits.” Jason muttered, scritching the kitten's chin. “I suppose it's time to feed you...How does this shit work.”

He was mostly grumbling to himself, cussing out each thing he had to do to feed the tiny kitten.

 

Two weeks later and the tiny thing had made itself comfortable in his bed, sleeping on his chest, neck and cushion. He was covered in ginger and black hairs, and honestly wanted to give the kitten to Damian already. Anything, because he hated feeding it, he hated when it shit on his bed and it was a pain in his ass. Stupid little thing, it's not his problem, is it? But Selina wanted him to, so he had to. Ugh. Now don't misunderstand, Jason loved cats, sure they are literally what his persona is based on, but he didn't want the responsibility that came with raising one. What if he never came back one night? What if he died? Then where would his cat be? Fucked. That's where. He couldn't be responsible for something so tiny and precious, because he wasn't safe.

A few weeks later he was running from Robin and she was gaining on him, they never really fought, mostly it was a game of cat and mouse, or cat and bird, but the bird was chasing the cat for once. That's all just technicalities, because he was close to escaping.

That's when he heard the pitiful mewling.

He knew that meow anywhere, and turned in the complete other direction- Sacha had gotten out, as they'd decided he was probably big enough to go with the other cats into the community gardens. Something had to be wrong- he shouldn't sound like that! He was on the wrong side of town!

Jason landed by the roadside, his small, stupid little cat was curled up by the curb. Fuck Robin, Sacha needed him. He knelt down beside the kitten, carefully scooping him up, pressing a soft kiss to Sacha's head. Robin was behind him.

“Is it...Is it okay?” She asked, kneeling down beside him with a slight frown.

“He. He's called Sacha.” Jason mumbled, relieved that Sacha was quietening down, but there must have been something wrong, because they were so far away from home.

“Do you want me to help get him to the vets? I know some people who can help.” Robin offered, placing her hand on Jason's shoulder. He didn't reply, focused more on soothing his kitten. “Wildcat. Do you want me to take you to a veterinarian?”

“I can take care of him. Just...Just go home for the night Robin.” He mumbled, tucking Sacha into his jacket before slipping into the shadows.

 

In the apartment he laid Sacha down, wiping the grime from his soft fur, gently pressing over him. No signs of real pain, so he'd probably gotten lost and scared.

Jason sighed, depositing his loot for the night down before curling up around Sacha in his bedroom, some of the older cats coming to curl around them as he trembled.

 

Selina found him like that, crying into the darkness of his room, Dick was out in Bluthaven and wouldn't be back for a week. She shut his bedroom door, climbing onto the bed behind her tallest and loudest son, wrapping her arms around him.

“Talk to me, Jayjay.” She whispered, and then realised that he was clutching Sacha so carefully, as if the slightest touch in the wrong place would hurt him.

“He was so far from here, he was just lying there crying for me to find him. What if I hadn't found him? What if somebody had hit him with their car? I can't protect him- I can't protect a fucking kitten, so who's to say I can look after anyone else?”

Oh.

Oh Jason.

“Look at me, Jay.” Selina managed to get him to roll over, Sacha still cradled in his arms. “He's a cat. All cats put themselves in danger. He probably was just looking for his mommy cat- that's you, big guy. Remember when you came looking for me and busted me outta Riddler's trap? You nearly died too, kitten.” Jason nodded slowly, really he acted like a grown up but he was a kitten at heart. Her kitten.

“I felt exactly the same when I got you home and Dickie bandaged you up and the two of us lay in your little bed all night until you felt better. You have to know you're not responsible for everything that happens.” Selina placed her hand on Jason's cheek, wiping at one of his tears. “You're still my baby and Sacha's always going to be your baby. Bonnie-cat is still my baby even though she's almost as old as you are.” Jason let a small smile slip before stroking a hand through Sacha's fur.

“Thanks mom.”

“I love you Jason. Don't forget it.”

“I know mom. But still, thanks. I got you some Chanel stuff by the way. A watch and necklace, Robin was chasing me but she stopped when I found Sacha. Now we know one of their weaknesses. Cute boys and cute cats.” Jason winked, and Selina laughed, leaving the bed to go fix them both some food, and Damian too.

Her warmth was replaced by Dick sliding in behind Jason, kissing the back of his neck with a little hum of satisfaction.

“I'm the cat that got the canary.” He purred, with Jason shaking his head.

“So you fucked which bird this time?”

“I fucked Oracle while asking her if she wanted you to join us. She does.”

“Oh fuck. Dick!” Jason rolled over, leaving Sacha on the other side. “I didn't mean that red head! I meant Starfire!” “Oops.”

They started to wrestle, with Sacha leaving the room once they started to kiss.

Selina picked up the little cat, kissing him on the nose after shutting their bedroom door. “Silly boys. You stay with mommy out here, little kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> not sure where i was going with this, but carrie is a little sweetheart basically.


End file.
